paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Vengeance
s Name: Vengeance (Gea) Physical Age: Around 17 - 18 True Age: 551 Gender: Female Faction: Sin Elements: R4 Water, R4 Ice, R3 Shock and R2 Body 'Power' Vengeance is pretty comfortable in her element; she controls liquids pretty easily. Be it blood, fresh water, sea water, moisture from the air, your tears and your sweat, if she wants to move it or use it, she will. She's like the water, she does what she wants, and she can get pretty creative about it. Vengeance can also control pressure, but only when it relates to liquid. She could raise blood pressure so high, blood would shoot out of every pore from the person's body. Bullet-like water? Quite possible. Who needs guns, eh? Vengeance may also freeze liquids and mold them into the shapes that she wants them to be. She also uses her ice element to mold an ice whistle to call her Kvair to her. Due to her long and unnatural life, she has been able to meddle with electricity, as her water is able to conduct it. She likes to combine electricity and water together, making it deadlier than it should have been when used alone. Known Elemental usages : Highly pressured water - Can dent, crack and shatter rocks. Can cut through people too. : Bullet rain - Basically, highly pressured water made from rain water. Rain of bullets! : Blood Monsters - Created from the blood of the living and fallen, they're golem-like, 10 ft tall and move on their own accord and to Vengeance's will. Waste not, want not. : Electrocution - Getting hit with a stream of water was never this painful. : Internal hemorraghing - This happens by touch only, and only where she touches. : Miniature tsunamis - Ever tried to escape a tsunami? Me neither. She doubts the drowned can tell you how it's like. : Ice shards - Formed upwards quickly and randomly from the ground, or used to toss at enemies. Can grow to be quite huge. Very much offensive. : Wall of Ice - Works both as defense, and for freezing enemies in them. : Sub-zero temperature - Frostbites are painful, especially when in the wrong gear. Only up to 18m radius area. : Armour - Ice armour. Sure, its cold, and sure, she can't keep it on the long run (it'll just melt), but she doesn't need to haul it around at least. : Underwater breathing - She can just usually part water to get to where she wants, but a bubble of air on just your head does things nicely. 'Weapon' Weapons are crucial when it comes to surviving in a world like Pax. Especially if you immortal-- no, scratch that. Especially if you are a Sin. Due to having lived life like an immortal, Vengeance had to learn how to DEAL with weapons. Swords, lances, rocks, bows and arrows, you named it, she's attempted using it, and probably excelled, too. But nothing suited her more than her most faithful weapon: Her double ended spear, crafted by herself to suit her needs. (well, she HAD to learn something.) Both razor sharp ends of the spear are shaped like crescents, and are easily detached and attached. This is because a spear is mostly for short ranged attacks, and while she -could- use her powers for long range, it is physically draining. Hence, either sharp end could be used as boomerangs. Infused with a bit of her power and life, the spear can magically re-size, to resemble a necklace. It cannot be taken away from her, and if its not in her hands, it is always around her neck. 'Summon' Just as Gea feels connected to water and lives on land, her summon is ideally suited to her. Eliade, named by Gea herself, is a furry (yes, furry) white otter with intricate black patterns running from the top of her head to the tip of her tail. She seems to hold the element of ice, and she can channel this when she feels her mistress is in dire need of her help. While more commonly seen curled up on Gea's shoulders or in her arms, Eliade can tag along behind or with Gea when she needs to. Being able to change sizes is a handy thing; Eliade and switch from her large size (shoulder height at Gea's waist) to a common otter's size. How else does a summon get a rest? Eliade is also usually seen running Gea's errands and bickering about the littlest things with her mistress, but don't be fooled. Both of them are inseparable and love each other to bits. 'History' As Rozanne Esryn Elora, she had a perfectly ordinary, if not lively, life. Surrounded by a large family that consisted of a single mother, an elder brother, three older sisters, and two younger fraternal twins; born into the village of the Ocean Folk, already engaged-- she thought she was rather a lucky person. Everything went downhill the year she was 17-18. Her father, who had left her mother and his family after Rozanne's 8th year, appeared out of nowhere bearing gifts, apologies-- and bad news. Apparently, according to him, he had been dealing with unsavory people and had gambled away everything-- His possessions, life, and worst of all, his family. Not too many days after he had been booted from the house by an angry mother, trouble and death came rolling by. It was a massacre. Apparently he had been so far in debt, the 'unsavory people' he had dealt with were furious. The village was burned to the ground, and the only bodies that remained were left on wooden pikes or buried under rubble. Rozanne herself had been stabbed in the throat and right eye, beaten until her face had been unrecognizable. She was left to rot and die by the sea, in which she only died after 2 days, clinging stubbornly to life. In those two days, anger and resentment boiled within her dying body and mind. She vowed with her dying breath that she would seek vengeance on those who had cause her family, her village, and herself this much grief-- IF she was given another chance at life. Even till TODAY, she can still picture how she would do it-- and the imagery was pleasant to no one but her. As if to grant her dying pledge in a sort of sick sense of humor, she had been granted that chance at life, given back her former body (with a few minor adjustments) and branded with the name of Vengeance, now reborn as an immortal Sin that is to serve under Taint. Gleefully, at the first chance she was allowed, she lived out her then-dying dreams. There is still an ugly burnt down spot in the Agaize Estates, and strangely, no renovation or reconstruction has lasted more than a week, so it will stay like that. As long as Vengeance lives, anyway. Having lived even before the PoS era, Vengeance is pretty acquainted with everyone and everything. She has lived through most of the wars and conflicts, and is a seasoned warrior when she needs to be. From her eyes Rozanne had stormed out of her house, escaping yet another argument between her older brother and her mother regarding her good for nothing father. He was trouble, her brother Riley had shouted, asking his mother as to why she puts up with him. Not wanting to be pulled into this problem, she ran to a secluded corner of the beach, a ways off the village, ignoring her fiancee when she passed him. She had been minding her business, collecting seashells and disturbing sea birds, when her oldest sister, Ramona, came running for her. Trouble, her sister gasped. Trouble in the village, at their house. Both hurried back, but it was too late. As they arrived they were both grabbed by burly men and wrenched apart from each other, screaming and struggling. The other men either had the other villagers surrounded, or were setting fire to houses. And then it happened: murder and blood spilling the sandy grounds of the village, screams of pain and torture; the village ablaze. Rozanne struggled violently as the man who had Ramona pinned began to strip her sister bare of clothes, but she was too weak, with no fighting experience on her. She cried, oh how she cried, as she was forced to watch her sister violated, her sister's screams piercing and anguished, and finally killed. Her next, her captor whispered suggestively, and Rozanne's skin crawled. Refusing to end up with the same fate, she struggled with renewed fervor, kicking and shrieking and biting when she could, eyes filled with pure loathing and hate. Annoyed, her captor violently strangled her, and stabbed her right eye with a dagger. While pinning her down, he had enough of her screaming, and drove a spear through her throat, pinning her effectively against the ground. The group cleared out not long later, leaving her barely alive. But no way was she about to die just like that, even with her fatal injuries. She struggled to breath what she can, fighting against the pain and the blood in her lungs, for two days. Hate, anger, revenge. She swore she would get it somehow, even if she had to come back as a ghost. On her dying breath, she was visited by her summon, Eliade, who sealed the deal for her to be a Sin. Unknowingly agreeing to the terms, her fate was sealed, and she drifted off temporarily into the abyss. When she woke up a while later, she was happened across by travelers and Urs El Naea inhabitants, who were there to investigate the smoke from the fire in her still burning village. It was the wrong place and wrong time for Rozanne, now Vengeance, to be. As they found her, they were horrified to see a girl, who was supposedly dead, sit up with a dagger and spear still sticking in her, and then yanked those two offending weapons out and the wounds heal. Humans having no tolerance for immortals, instantly pinned her to be the cause of the burning village, and angrily started after the poor, confused girl. Vengeance ran, taking with her the dagger and spear, getting caught once or twice. She endured many slashes to her back, one deep one in particular, before panic properly settled in and kicked her newly attained powers into overdrive. She brought on the rain and fog, buying herself a chance to escape with her summon. It was only after a day that she was properly discovered by Taint, who healed her and brought her back to the Empire. First century A week or two after recovery from her ordeal, Vengeance returned to her village, which now was nothing more than rubble and charred outlines of the structure it had once been. Not having a single person she could consider a friend back then, she removed the bodies from the rubble and pikes and dug their graves all on her own, and gave them a proper burial next to the village. For three weeks, she worked nonstop, not caring if she were to collapse from fatigue. This wore on her mental state. When she was done, she came back more grim than ever. It was then that Taint decided she needed a mentor, and appointed War for that position. His training was brutal, but he became Vengeance's role model. She worked hard to live up to his expectations, which was no easy feat. With his training, she managed to rank up high enough in her water element, and finally formulated a plan for her revenge. She had not forgotten. Few years later, her revenge at Agaize completed, she unknowingly helped create the former Vanity, daughter of her murderer, who would later become her best friend. Vengeance, feeling a vague sense of satisfaction, re-visited her village's site to pay her respects for her lost family, but was shocked to find the entire land her village had sat on is now submerged under water. Second century Vengeance started working as a mercernary of sorts for Taint, often accompanying War during his missions. It was in this century that the Virtues had announced an all out warring with the Sins, and Vengeance took part in it. It was likely in this century that she had met many of the older Virtues she knows today. Third century Pronounced War's best student, and was allowed to take on her own students. Proudly placed into Taint's council. More to come.. as soon as Zee figures out more history.. 'Origins' Rozanne was originally from a secluded, not very well known village not very far from Lae'lvaro, with a small population of 67, making the villagers very much involved with each other's life. The village worships and prays to the Goddess Relmaiu, rumoured to dwell somewhere at the bottom of the Aurean sea. They do not know of the shard that Relmaiu is trapped in. Due to this, the villagers called themselves the Ocean Folk, as their lives fully depends on the ocean and what it gives. It is a tradition to sing songs dedicated to the ocean, A year or two after the village has been tragicly razed to the ground and it's inhabitants slaughtered, the village can no longer be accessed or found by foot or air. It is rumoured that it has been returned and reclaimed by the Aurean sea, and if you took a dive off coast of Lae'lvaro, you may just find a mass of oddly broken stone structures of what might have once been a village. 'Job' Vengeance works as a bartender (bartendress?) at the Noble Kvair Inn, located on the Sanctuary Grounds . She co-owns the Inn alongside Fortitude , helping to make it a Sin - Virtue friendly place. Being a co-owner, she has her own room in the Inn, so it is assumed that she stays there when she is in the Sanctuary Grounds. As one of the council members, and one of the older immortals, Vengeance is mentor to a few of the younger immortals, such as Hypocrisy, Impulse, Grudge, Sadness and Strife. She took over her own mentor's (War's) role as soon as he deemed her passable and fit to mentor. She is also one of Taint's council members, alongside War (now exiled, previously General), Hostility (previously Advisor, now General), Salacity , Envy and Mendacity (new council member). It is presumed that she took over Hostility's role as Advisor, though she prefers her usual private-mercenary-like job she does for Taint. 'Appearance' She may sound like a crazy, resentful betch with tons of bloodlust, but Vengeance looks anything but crazy and wild. In fact, she looks fairly normal. Standing at 5ft 3 (162.3cm, to be precise), she is of average size. Vengeance is lightly tanned due to large amounts of time spent outdoors, especially by the beach. Because of her love of swimming, she has broad shoulders. As she was born into the village of the Ocean Folk, she had her people's trademark sea-blue eyes: ever shifting colours of blue; deep and mysterious. She has long, hazel-brown, wavy-ish hair that curls randomly at the ends. It reaches her mid back. She usually leaves it in a half-ponytail, but depending on the occasion, she'll tie it up or leave it all down. As for special markings, she has 3 periwinkle blue dots under her right eye, and a simple water-symbol on her throat of the same color. These came from healing her then-irreparable wounds when given her new life. In terms of clothing choices, Gea likes leaving her arms bare to the world. If she could, she'd avoid wearing corsets, but otherwise she'd wear anything. So long as its in her favorite shade of color- you guessed it. Blue. 'Possessions' Vengeance has few possesions, them being her spear, clothes she had made on her own, her journal (which is the history book on site) her summon and her pet Noxheist Kvair, named Dyren. She also now owns a bracelet, given to her on Midwinter's Celebration by Addiction. Most of her older possessions had been burned and lost in the War of the Empire. 'Behaviour' She had started off a little shaken up and angry at life, but many years had gone by. People change, and so has she. Vengeance likes to think that she's logical, and sticks to her modus operandi to a T. She's extremely loyal to Taint, and thinks highly of her friend and Goddess. Like her mentor before her, she's extremely disciplined when in training and well versed in battle, being a seasoned warrior herself. Being stubborn, she's not one to go down easily, and would be an excellent sparring partner for anyone who can match her. She spars with Eloquence , Perseverance, and anyone else who asks. She's quite neutral to Virtues , only resenting them for taking away her main means of a home from her, but due to the alliance, she keeps her resentment to herself. Being the way she is, Vengeance would make a worthy friend, for she would defend those she loves to the death. Her flaw is that she cares, deep inside, no matter how people see her as tough. Respect, to her, is automatically earned after a century's (or three) worth of survival. But that is not to say she can't respect the younger ones; they just need to earn it. She rarely shows affection, but thats not to say she never does. She is also afraid of ending up alone, as she is losing all her best friends. Only Taint remains. 'Random Trivia' *Gea has slight problems reading and writing complicated words, but Eliade helps her with it. *She has a modest villa in Lae'lvaro, as close to her village as possible and facing the sea. *She may be a bit bipolar. Ah, who are we kidding, she's bipolar. And homicidal. *She doesn't fear spiders, she merely dislikes them as Miihow, Salvation's spider summon, tore down a few walls of the Empire. *She enjoys tea time. *Gea does not like prolonged, overly affectionate hugging. She feels uncomfortable. Unfortunately for her, Chastity and Kindness does not seem to understand this. *Gea's mother was originally from Kham'hur. *She can sculpt, but she cannot draw. She also makes her own clothes. *Gea was War's #1 student! *Tips of her hair are slightly frizzy from lack of care after all that swimming. *Has a bad habit of freezing things or making hair stand on end from static when she's tensed. *Born in the month of Ice, not Water, contrary to popular belief. Gea sketchie.jpg|Made for Skies Divided Vengeance2011.jpg|RoA Gea 2011 In Dreams We Meet.jpg|Vengeance and Mischief, Skies Divided Geastuff1.jpg|Yep. Gea is kinda bipolar. vengeance_Noxheist.jpg|Vengeance's Noxheist celebration outfit sortiegeaqsbw.jpg|RIP, Mischief. WELL, there goes another boyfriend! barwench outfits.jpg|Vengeance works at the Noble Kvair Inn alongside Kindness and Loyalty (who are in this picture), Faith, Fortitude, and Hypocrisy. photogeamischief.jpg|Snapshot of the couple a while before Mischief died. Secret Santa 2.jpg|Gea trying to be a good colleague during Christmas. gea_by_leonwoon-d4rh1ti.jpg|Vengeance by Leon eloxgeacontest.jpg|Eloquence and Vengeance.. ooer. mischiefxvengeancecontest.jpg|Mischief and Gea, relined and coloured Geanewhaircut2012.png|Portrait of Gea 2012 Category:Sins Category:Characters Category:Water Category:Ice Category:Shock Category:Body